doomfandomcom-20200222-history
GhostlyDeath
GhostlyDeath (born July 6, 1989) is the leader of the ReMooD project. The name GhostlyDeath has roots in StarCraft, based on the Terran Ghost's death as in death like a Terran Ghost. At one time, there were three people who have had the Ghostly prefix. He also goes by the name of KaptinKurk as of 2008. History GhostlyDeath started playing Doom95 in 1996 at the age of 7. In the year 2000, he became interested in developing his own levels for Doom. He started developing basic maps with DEU and learning how they worked through experimentation and examination. Later on, he modified DEU to create Doom II maps, but stopped working on it after he discovered WinDEU which had such an ability. In 2001, he discovered Doom Legacy by searching "Doom Online" in a search engine hoping to figure out a way to play Doom95 over the internet instead of a modem. In 2005, after attempting to rediscover Doom Legacy since it was deleted, he searched the same phrase. Instead of getting Doom Legacy, he got Doom Connector instead. In December of 2006, he started the ReMooD project, a Doom Legacy modification. Throughout 2007, the project switched from different bases, but in 2008 it stayed with Doom Legacy. On Friday, May 30, 2008, he joined the Odamex development team, however on Friday, January 16, 2009, he left the team. He also started the Simple Doom Editor, but later handed it over to Blzut3 and Evan. On Wednesday, June 24, 2009, he rejoined the Simple Doom Editor project. On July 3, 2011, he resumed work on ReMood. Projects Programming Finished * chocorenderlimits - An unofficial Chocolate Doom modification to display Openings, Visplanes, etc. on the screen; it also adds HOM detection. Current * ReMooD - A Doom Legacy source port. Cancelled/On Hold * GPL Skulltag Master - An open source option for hosting a private Skulltag master server. * Simple Doom Editor - He rejoined the team and spearheads the development of the GTK interface. * Strawberry Doom - A Chocolate Doom modification. * GDHACK SPECTATE - An Odamex client/server modification that enables spectating. This project has been cancelled because it obtained its goal of being implemented into Odamex. * Rocket Jumping in Odamex!? WTF!? o_O - An Odamex Rocket jumping server modification. PWADs Released * GhostlyDeath's Ultimate Deathmatch (2005 - Date based on forum post) * GhostlyDeath's Ultimate Deathmatch 2 (2005 - Date based on forum post) Contributions Chocolate Doom * Microsoft Visual C++ 2008 Express Edition Project File Odamex * Banning and exception system * Bug fixes * Join/Part Sound Notification * Shuffled (Randomized) Map Lists * Spectating * Target Names Skulltag * Open Source Master Server (GPL Skulltag Master) ZDaemon * Doom Builder Configuration for 1.07 Miscellaneous * Created chocorenderlimits for use with Knee Deep In Knee Deep In ZDoom. * Created a source port genealogy chart (located here). * Submitted two songs to Freedoom. Doom clan history Doom Connector * FoXxY's Clan of Doom (2005) * Clan Delta (2005) * Hell Klan Studios (2006) Odamex * ZWANGO Is Coming (2008 to 2009) * Clan:45 (2010) Skulltag * Clan Delta (2005) * Endgame (2008 to 2009) ZDaemon * FoXxY's Clan of Doom (2005 to 2007) * Black Rose (2007) * Total Knock Out (2008) * Wolf (2008) International Doom League Career * Captain of PenUltimate (IDL Team) in the International Doom League (Season 2) * Captain of Laughing Gas (IDL Team) in the International Doom League (Season 3) * Member of Frag Fags & Flag (IDL Team) in the International Doom League (Season 4) - traded off week 5. * Member of Cupid Stunts (IDL Team) in the International Doom League (Season 4) - taken from reserves week 8. Category:People